Peter Joseph Randall (Video Game)
Peter Joseph Randall, better known as Pete, is an original character who appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two. He is a member of the cabin survivors, along with his nephew Nick. Personality Pete, being relatively older than most of his group, appears to be much wiser and more perceptive of things than the others. He seems very capable of reading people (in his words, possesses a good "bullshit detector") as shown when he believes Clementine's statement of being bitten by a dog. He appears to act as a moral compass for his group, as he is one of the few to defend Clementine when she is believed to be bitten. He also seems to be able to remain calm under pressure, as he had not been as surprised to find out about Clementine's bite wound. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Pete's early life is never gone into detail, however, judging by his accent, skills and attitude, it can be assumed that he came from a working-class family in the American South. However, Pete may mention that he attended a boarding school in San Bernardino, California, and that he started smoking in June 1963 while he was there. Pete used to go hunting with his nephew, Nick, before the outbreak. Nick's dad wasn't a great father so Pete filled in a lot in that role. Pete once took Nick - when he was about Clementine's age - on a hunting trip where they spotted a roe buck. Pete was disappointed that Nick didn't want to shoot the buck, and when they argued over it, Nick's rifle went off and nearly hit Pete. Pete later went out and found the buck, killed it and took it back to his sister's house to show to Nick, which caused Nick to not speak to his uncle for weeks. Post-Apocalypse Howe's Hardware Pete, along with his nephew, Nick, and his sister were members of a community ruled by a guy named, William Carver. Initially they trust Carver as the leader, but after the disagreements between him, and Luke about how they should run things in their community occurs, and the problem between Carver, and Rebecca stirs everything up to the point where everything is unbearable. he along with his family, and some people decided to bail out from the community. they succeed on doing so, though they have to leave someone, whom is Reggie because he fell when he and the others are running away from the community. the group then find a cabin in the woods, use the cabin as their shelter for a time being until the group figured out where to go. At one day, they found a girl who was bitten in the woods, not willingly to left her to die out there. Pete, and the others brought her in, tried to help her out. thought they could control it, but, the girl turned while his sister standing near by, his sister got bit, and then dies. Nick was forced to shoot his mother in the head, in order to prevent the reanimation process. Ever since Carver's community, Pete seems to take the leadership role of the group. Season 2 "All That Remains" Clementine begins to lose consciousness in the woods and walkers start surrounding her, Luke and Pete comes to her rescue. Pete uses his crossbow to take down three walkers, before Luke evacuates Clementine. After Luke discovers the dog bite on Clementine's arm, Pete seems to be more trustworthy of Clementine than others when it came to the question of being a dog bite or a walker bite. Later, he has an arguement with Nick before they get to the river, as Pete was talking about when Nick first went hunting. When Pete, Nick and Clementine are investigating the riverbank and the various corpses strewn around there, Nick and Pete get ambushed by walkers. Pete ultimately injures his leg to which he claims he lost his footing, though is in fact a walker bite. In-Game Decision Clementine has the choice to go help Pete when she, Nick, and Pete are attacked by walkers or not. 'Help Pete (Alive)' If the player chooses Pete, Clementine will sprint over the river to help him. Clementine helps save Pete when a walker is overpowering him. The two watch as Nick runs into the woods to escape the walkers. Pete limps off into the woods with Clementine. Pete is alive but bitten. 'Help Nick (Dead)' If Clementine chooses to run over to Nick, Pete gets devoured by walkers as both Clementine and Nick watch. "A House Divided" Pete appears in this episode if you chose to help him at the end of "All That Remains", locked in a cigarette truck to escape from pursuing walkers. After collecting himself, Pete asks Clementine to give him a hacksaw so he can amputate his leg. However, he can't bring himself to do it, reasoning that he would bleed out before anyone finds them or Clementine can get them back to the cabin. Pete has Clementine light him a cigarette and the two sit and wait for the walkers to dissipate. Later that night, Clementine awakens to see Pete lying on the floor and moaning. Thinking he may have turned, she grabs the hacksaw and slowly approaches him. He coughs and gets back up against the wall, visibly paler and weaker. Pete reveals that he is scared and doesn't want to die, to which Clementine comforts him. Pete asks her to take care of Nick for him, and tells her she needs to get back to the cabin. Clementine can either accept his offer to distract the walkers for her or insist he comes with her so he can say goodbye to Nick. The two exit the truck and start running, but Pete trips and falls. He screams at Clementine to leave him and turns to face the walkers as she heads for the cabin. After the rest of the group returns from their search for Clementine, Nick, and Pete, they decide to head for a distant mountain range due the threat of Carver. On the way Clementine leads them back to the truck she left Pete at. She finds his body behind a rock, shot and disemboweled alongside a number of walkers. As he didn't have a gun on him, the group assumes he was a victim of Carver and his men. Nick is greatly upset by Pete's death, and has to be dragged away by Luke as the group heads out again. "In Harm's Way" When the survivors end up at Howe's Hardware, Reggie asks where Pete is, but everyone remains silent, with sad looks. Death (All That Remains) Killed By *Zombies If Clementine chooses to save Nick, Pete is devoured by walkers while Nick and Clementine watch helplessly. Death (A House Divided) Killed By *Zombies (Caused) *An Unknown Person If Clementine saved Pete, his condition deteriorates and knowing that he won't make it, he selflessly sacrifices himself to distract the walkers so that Clementine can escape. His body is later discovered disemboweled and with a gunshot wound in his head. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Pete has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Non-Canon Deaths Relationships Nick Although Nick acts with slight hostility towards Pete, Nick is in truth very close to him as Pete served as his parental figure. As Nick's own father was apparently very ill-mannered and had irrational outbursts similar to those Nick expresses, Pete took it as his responsibility to raise him correctly. Pete has attempted to force his own disillusioned perception of reality onto Nick when he was both a child and an adult, teaching him how to hunt when he was around Clementine's age despite his objections and continuing to tell him to "grow up" throughout adulthood. This has caused Nick to deeply resent Pete. Despite their strained relationship, they love each other dearly. Nick is shown to be depressed after Pete's death, wishing that Clementine had saved him instead. Nick is later seen copiously drinking, presumably trying to forget his uncle's death (Determinant). In A House Divided he is extremely depressed after losing his uncle Pete whether he finds him shot and disemboweled or watched him be devoured by walkers earlier, and Nick begins to continuously drink and get drunk afterwards in a depression, showing that he truly cared for Pete. He seems to also be upset that he left the watch at the cabin, which was a gift from Pete and was the last thing to remind Nick of him. If Clementine gives him the watch (Determinant), Nick becomes very grateful, further proving how close Nick and Pete were. Clementine Luke and Pete save Clementine from a zombie attack in the woods near their cabin and bring her back to the group. Luke thinks Clementine's dog bite is a zombie bite and acts in panic and distrust when he discovers it, though Pete and Clementine both convince him it's merely a dog bite when she meets the group. Like Luke, Pete is friendlier to Clementine than the others at first, but does not disagree with Carlos on locking Clementine in their shed, fearful of Carver's involvement. Nevertheless he showed Clementine a certain level of trust, by trusting her words that it is not a walker bite. The next day, Pete takes Clementine and Nick fishing, appearing friendly to her and apologizing for Rebecca's rudeness. If saved in "All That Remains", Pete's condition rapidly deteriorates while the pair wait in the truck due to his bite. He confesses to Clementine his fear of dying, and asks her to take care of Nick when he's gone. Realizing that his fate is sealed, he offers to distract the walkers so Clementine can get back to the cabin. She either solemnly accepts this offer, leading to him repeatedly starting the truck's engine to get the zombies' attention, or insists that he accompany her, so he can say goodbye to Nick. Pete will begrudgingly go along with this, but regardless he will be unable to outrun the walkers and sacrifices himself for Clementine. She is visibly saddened at the sight of Pete's corpse the next day when the group arrives at the cigarette truck. Luke Luke and Pete are good friends and have survived with each other for some time during the apocalypse. Pete acts almost like a father-figure to Luke, giving him advice on numerous occasions. Luke respects Pete and his leadership, and stands with him with his decisions. If Clementine saved Pete instead of Nick, Nick returns to the cabin and tells Luke that Pete and Clementine had gone missing, and he has shown to be in a great concern of the two, judging from his decision of finding them without even thinking for his own safety and Alvin's, whom he asked to join him finding the two. When Luke and the others find Pete's corpse, Luke hugs Nick, showing that Pete's death somehow has an impact for him, almost like losing a father prior to the apocalypse. While if you saved Nick instead of Pete, Luke was overwhelmed when knowing Pete was devoured by walkers. Regardless, Luke is saddened of Pete's passing, and states that he was a good man. Carlos Pete and Carlos are good friends and have survived with each other for some time during the apocalypse. Pete seems to lead the cabin group along with Carlos, and both have the most authority in the group's decisions. Whereas Carlos seems to manage supplies, healthcare, and group organization, Pete seems to handle supply gathering, hunting, and self-defense. After finding Pete's corpse or hearing of his death, Carlos, along with the rest of the group, was saddened. Sarah Pete and Sarah are good friends and have survived with each other for some time during the apocalypse. Pete cares for Sarah's well-being, and disagrees with Carlos on his exclusion of her, for her own sake, from group discussions, possibly wanting her to take part in discussions instead of her being told to stay in her room. After finding Pete's corpse, Sarah, along with the rest of the group, was saddened. Rebecca Rebecca and Pete are fairly good friends and have survived with each other for some time during the apocalypse. Rebecca is irritated by Pete's defence of Clementine, and the fact he brought her to the cabin to begin with, reprimanding him for not "putting her out of her misery", thinking her dog bite is actually a walker bite. Pete eventually tells her to be quiet as she reprimands Clementine in the shed, which again frustrates Rebecca. Regardless, Pete seems to not feel ill towards it, understanding that she's simply stressed due to her pregnancy. After finding Pete's corpse or hearing of his death, Rebecca, along with the rest of the group, was saddened. Alvin Pete and Alvin are good friends and have survived with each other for some time during the apocalypse. Pete, who seems to act as the group's leader, clearly does not mind him staying and takes importance from what he says during their house meeting regarding Clementine. Alvin respects Pete and his leadership, and stands with him with his decisions. After finding Pete's corpse or hearing of his death, Alvin, along with the rest of the group, was saddened. Reggie Reggie and Pete have known each other during their time in Howe's and were on good and friendly terms. Their relationship had been improved when Reggie helped Pete and the cabin survivors escape Carver's camp. When the group is recaptured and sent back to Howe's, they are greeted by Reggie. Reggie, who hadn't been told of Pete's fate yet, asked where he was. After seeing the group's sorrowful faces, he construed Pete had died, and became saddened. Carver Pete and the cabin survivors were initially members of Carver's community, but escaped him possibly due to Carver's tyranny. Since then, the two became enemies and were hostile towards each other. While Pete never lived to encounter Carver once more, it can be assumed that Pete would have willingly helped to protect the group from Carver. While discussing the cabin survivors, Carver asked if they trusted Clementine, to which she replies that Pete trusted her. Carver doubtfully asked if she was sure, indicating that he thought that Pete was not to be trusted and that the two distrusted each other. Appearances Video Game Season 2 Trivia *Pete was a smoker, and had his first cigarette in June 1963. *Pete is revealed to play poker in his leisure time, as it is revealed when he tells Luke, "That's why you can never beat me at poker." *In "All That Remains", if Clementine states that she's never shot with a rifle, Pete tells her that the gun's recoil "would probably knock you on your ass." This is foreshadowing, as Clementine grabs a hunting rifle that Carlos dropped in "A House Divided" and attempts to shoot it, with the force of the gun sending Clementine to the ground. *It is revealed that the watch Clementine takes (Determinant) from the house was Nick's, given to him by Pete. *Pete is one of two characters Brian Sommer has voiced, the other being Danny St. John. *If you helped Nick at the end of "All That Remains" and decided to drink the whiskey Nick offers you at the beginning of "A House Divided", Pete's full name is revealed as "Peter Joseph Randall". Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Video Game Category:NPC Category:Deceased Category:Protagonist Category:Cabin Group Category:Leaders